Sweetest Boy
by Dona Peppa Yaoi
Summary: Eles foram indicados pelo Santuário p/ voluntariar na Cruz Vermelha. A tensão de um local hostil e degradado poderia dar lugar ao amor? Camus x Milo-Yaoi/Lemon Presente de Amigo secreto da comunidade Saint Seiya 4 Girls! Música: Any Other World-Mika


**Presente de Amigo-Secreto 2008 da comunidade Saint Seiya 4 Girls!**

_**Disclaimers:**__ 1º= Saint Seiya e seus personagens neste trabalho citados, não me pertencem, apesar de tê-los quase todas as noites em meus sonhos. São propriedade exclusiva de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. _

_2º= Ficção baseada, sem fins lucrativos._

**N/A:** Bem pessoas, aviso que NÃO sou escritora e sim uma fã apaixonada por Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, por isso desculpem possíveis erros. Não tenho beta.

**Sweetest Boy **by **Dona Peppa**

**Prólogo**

_Quando a paz entre os Deuses reina na Terra, os protetores da filha de Zeus, os lendários Cavaleiros de Athena continuam em seu trabalho árduo para trazer o bem-estar a toda humanidade. Eles são convocados para exercer inúmeras funções em locais inóspitos do planeta, sob a supervisão do Grande Mestre, que quando possível, procura atender aos apelos do Direito Internacional Humanitário._

_- O Santuário indicou o nome de seis de vocês, cavaleiros de ouro, para exercer voluntariado em organizações humanitárias para países desprovidos de recursos.- dizia o porta-voz do Grande Mestre, consultando uma prancheta que trazia em mãos.- Aldebaran de Touro, Shaka de Virgem, Milo de Escorpião, Camus de Aquário, Shura de Capricórnio e Afrodite de Peixes, queiram por gentileza me acompanhar ao sorteio de parceiros. Vocês foram os escolhidos.- anunciou diante do grupo de oito jovens cavaleiros que o assistiam ao pé do Star Hill._

**1ª PARTE**

- Okay, Dr. Kain. Agora, com dois novos voluntários, nosso trabalho facilitou um pouco. Acho que foi uma solicitação feliz que o Zimbabwe fez ao Santuário da Grécia. Os jovens são bem esforçados! – disse, retirando a grande caixa de metal da pequena ambulância.

- No começo, caro Algethi... no começo.- O médico deu um sorriso, como quem nunca acreditava no potencial de novatos. Ainda mais, estando naquele tipo de local tão inóspito.

O homem corpulento e de aparência campesina deu de ombros e levou a grande caixa para a tenda marcada toscamente à tinta o número 17. Adentrou por uma larga abertura e tentou pousar com muito cuidado, sobre a terra batida, o material médico de conteúdo delicado.

- Rapaz...

Sentado sobre a banqueta, o cavaleiro de ouro levantou os olhos ao homem que o chamava.

- Leve estes medicamentos ao setor dos Rawrutu. Lá receberá o treinamento de como aplicar vacinas.

- Sim, senhor Algethi. Eu só tenho de terminar aqui...

- Pois, deixe que eu mesmo o termino.- o africano segurou a ponta da bandagem que o louro transpassava no tórax de um jovem, vítima de um pequeno conflito. Algheti tomou-lhe o esparadrapo das mãos e ordenou novamente. – Vá de uma vez, e... Como é seu nome mesmo?

- Milo.

- Vá, Milo. Não sei se aguentará bem o peso desta caixa-refrigeradora, mas tente transportá-la com cuidado.

- Oh, sim, pode deixar, é pra já!– prontificou-se Milo que até chegou a rir internamente do comentário do general. Se ele soubesse o peso de que um cavaleiro era capaz de suportar!... Mesmo a caixa de ouro que protegia sua armadura de Escorpião só poderia ser erguida por mais de um homem. E ele a carregava como a mochila de um colegial.

Sorrindo, deixou Algethi na tenda, onde este terminou com grande rapidez e habilidade o curativo no ferido em que o grego anteriormente fazia com cautela e insegurança. Mesmo assim, Milo estava feliz e satisfeito de seu desempenho naquela missão. Já estavam na África há alguns dias e ainda não tinha achado nada tão dificultoso assim, como tantos diziam que seria.

No caminho, passou diante da base-móvel das Forças Armadas do Zimbabwe que ali estavam para dar suporte ao acampamento de refugiados. Lá, Camus conversava entre os oficiais e, inconscientemente, o escorpiano diminuiu as passadas para dirigir seu olhar ao ruivo. Este se encontrava recostado na lataria do caminhão e no momento, tomando emprestado o isqueiro de um dos militares. Milo o observou sem abandonar seu percurso, apenas seguindo mais lento. Camus passou a tragar prazerosamente do cigarro e em seguida baforou pelo canto da boca enquanto guardava, ele mesmo o isqueiro no bolso da farda do outro oficial. Então, cruzou os braços bem torneados e sorriu com bom humor, fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça por alguma coisa divertida que um dos homens teria dito. Era a primeira vez que o louro via um sorriso largo do austero francês e chegou a estreitar os olhos para focalizar melhor aquela rara cena. Camus deu outra baforada; o movimento de levar o cigarro à boca ressaltava os músculos daquele ombro descoberto pela regata e alguns fios acobreados, caídos de seu longo e liso cabelo, desenhavam minuciosos os contornos do tríceps cinzelado. Milo sentiu uma estranha, mas agradável sensação diante àquela visão. Então, percebeu que havia parado totalmente sua caminhada e de repente se encontrava estagnado bem em frente a eles.

Camus, distraído, virou-se alegre em sua direção e ao notar Milo assistindo-lhe descaradamente, desagradou-se e mudou para uma expressão aversiva e séria. Milo desviou o olhar e disfarçou descansar um pouco, pousando a caixa de metal no chão, que sob leve torpor e desatenção, acabou apoiando o pé sobre o refrigerador. Dali simulou limpar o suor da testa com a ponta do jaleco e ainda encabulado pelo pequeno flagra, não ousou voltar os olhos ao ruivo. Mas, nem deveria preocupar-se, pois Camus, totalmente desinteressado nele, retomou sua calorosa conversa com os militares.

Então, num lampejo, Milo resgatou sua própria atenção e retirou imediatamente a sola do coturno que descansava inadequadamente sobre o tampo da caixa. Limpou-a com a mão e resolveu cumprir de uma vez seu dever até o gueto dos Rawrutu. Não sem antes, claro, deixar de resistir e permitir-se uma última olhadela ao aquariano.

"Que loucura a minha..."- Milo pensou naquele momento e em todo o resto do trajeto. Por que parou para observá-lo daquele jeito? Que atração bizarra... Por um homem? Só podia estar ficando maluco mesmo...

Suspirou e minutos depois, descarregou-se da encomenda estendendo a mão para o moreno-escuro que já o cumprimentava e o atendia na tenda principal do gueto.

O dia foi de intenso trabalho. Aliás, a semana toda fora assim. Apesar de cavaleiros de Athena, possuidores do melhor condicionamento físico do planeta, eram humanos e sentiam-se cansados aquela noite. Talvez o que tivesse contribuído um pouco para isso fosse o abalo psicológico sob tanto sofrimento alheiro. Mesmo durante tantas duras batalhas, Camus e Milo nunca haviam se deparado com a realidade e seus verdadeiros inimigos: a fome e a doença. Chegavam a pensar que fossem piores do que qualquer Deus do Inferno. Crianças chorando por leite, pais feridos em lutas corporais, mães doentes. Eles teriam de serem ainda mais fortes para poder exercer com eficiência a nova missão que lhes fora confiada pelo Santuário. Não se sabia por Camus, mas ao menos Milo tinha um conforto a partir daqueles dias: passara a ver o colega agradavelmente com outros olhos. Era algo que pensara a semana toda e lhe apertava o coração, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia sentir uma deliciosa e leve brisa em seu estômago. Depois de tanta tensão e sol quente, estar todo dia sob a mesma tenda que o ruivo, era como sua recompensa secreta.

X

Milo se higienizava com a escassa água numa tina que havia na tenda, quando Camus adentrou-a trazendo um dos oficiais que fizera amizade. O africano cumprimentou-o sucintamente e ignorando-o nu, porém Camus inconscientemente estacou seu olhar ao corpo dourado por meros segundos, mas que para Milo –atingido pelo olhar flagrante de seu ruivo – valeram como horas.

- Vista-se. Não está em sua casa indecente na Grécia.- disse seco, retomando a conversa com o outro. Com um sorriso de viés e propositalmente, o grego vestiu uma cueca escura e passou a desfilar pela tenda até decidir participar da conversa dos dois. O aquariano evitava olhá-lo ali seminu. O oficial ao final, simpatizado pelos dois, convidou ambos para uma pequena reunião no acampamento das Forças Armadas. Lá haveria um lote de bebidas a vencer que saquearam de um batalhão americano.

Então, mais tarde e durante toda a discreta festa, o grego estava excepcionalmente mais calado. Fez algumas poucas amizades, e algo o incomodava muito além do árduo trabalho que ainda fariam por um bom tempo naquela inóspita terra. O novo sentimento que o assolava deixava-lhe, no mínimo, confuso. Ele próprio sabia que adorava atormentar o inflexível colega, vê-lo sair do sério, mas nunca imaginara que de uma hora para outra seu sentimento sofresse tal reviravolta. Por isso, àquela noite, inúmeras vezes sua atenção era dirigida àquele francês, qual ele sabia não ter muita simpatia por si. Mas era inevitável... O olhar direto, até um pouco arrogante que o ruivo distribuía a tudo e a todos o atraía a ponto de causar-lhe suspiros. Por que isso de repente? Se já não fosse ocupado ali o bastante para ficar pensando besteiras... Por acaso se esquecera do quanto o aquariano o ofendera no dia da partida para a África? Ele se lembrava nitidamente...

_Flash-Back:_

No dia de designações das missões humanitárias, Mestre Ares anunciava à última dupla formada por sorteio, Camus e Milo:

- Servirão à Cruz Vermelha no Zimbabwe, África. Infelizmente, este Comitê enviou poucas informações sobre as funções que serão exercidas lá. Provavelmente serão atividades de polivalência, ou seja, vocês farão de tudo um pouco. Apenas chegamos a ser informados de que a situação deste país está crítica quanto ao desenvolvimento e cumprimento dos Direitos Humanos. A ação dos cavaleiros de Athena será fundamental e incisiva. Boa Sorte...- então quase pôde-se sentir o sorriso tétrico sob a máscara do Mestre quando este estendeu-lhes a folha do documento. Suspirou aliviado ao contemplar a saída da última dupla; livrar-se de uma só vez da presença de seis cavaleiros no Santuário era tudo o que mais lhe satisfaria naqueles dias. Especialmente, se alguns deles pudessem nunca mais voltar.

Milo caminhava ao lado do apressado ruivo. Vez ou outra observava a feição austera do parceiro e achava hilário todo aquele mau humor. Irritado com o ar debochado do outro, Camus nem sequer o olhava. Conhecia-o pouco, mas tinha certeza que não lhe agradava e nem lhe agradaria em nada, nunca. Tentava apertar as passadas, descendo as escadas rapidamente para livrar-se dele ao menos por alguns momentos. Porém, o louro o acompanhava sem dificuldade e comentou com um sorriso.

- Tenho a impressão de que fomos enviados para o pior dos três lugares... Você não? – Camus demorou a responder-lhe. Chegaram ao fim do primeiro lance de degraus.

- Impressão?- finalmente, mediu-o de cima a baixo, antes de continuar. - Eu tenho é certeza...- pontuou o ruivo, com frieza.

_Na semana seguinte, dia da partida para a África:_

Os cavaleiros estavam reunidos sob sol a pino, próximo ao veículo que os levariam para o aeroporto de Atenas. Cada dupla de cavaleiro sorteada havia recebido uma bolsa munida de aparatos de sobrevivência e provisões. Eram como mochilas usadas em guerras militares e continham praticamente tudo que poderiam necessitar como sobrevivência em locais ermos ou inóspitos. Desde barracas e fogareiros, até rádios de comunicação e armas brancas. Milo manipulava curioso um desses aparelhos, analisando-o junto a Aldebaran. Cada um já vestia o uniforme oficial da Organização a qual serviriam. Havia uma pequena bandeira do país correspondente bordada na lateral da manga de cada farda: Shura e Aldebaran com o das Forças de Defesa da ONU e bandeira das Honduras; Shaka e Afrodite com o da PMA e bandeira do Sudão e Camus e Milo com o uniforme branco da Cruz Vermelha bordada com a do Zimbabwe.

O porta-voz do Santuário pediu a atenção para recapitular as últimas recomendações e advertências. Eles já haviam assinado os termos quando encaminharam-se para regularizar a dispensa, mas nunca era demais enfatizá-las, tamanha importância das mesmas. Para fazer isso, o homem dirigia questões objetivas a cada um deles. Também fariam o juramento oficial.

- Quais seriam as duas principais leis dos cavaleiros em missão civil, as que jamais devem ser violadas, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário?

O disciplinado francês respondeu solene, dando um passo à frente.

- Em primeiro lugar, nunca deixar aos cidadãos comuns saber ou levantar suspeitas de que seja um servidor da Deusa Athena. E segundo, sobre hipótese alguma, usar o poder dos Cosmos em benefício próprio ou em situação que não envolva a defesa da Deusa ou um bem coletivo.- finalizou com uma leve reverência, voltando um passo atrás. Milo fez uma teatral expressão enlevada para o ruivo ao seu lado. Admirara-se das palavras aparentemente decoradas dele. E isso o irritou.

- Correto. Jurem. – o porta-voz ordenou entregando um pequeno papel a cada um e os seis jovens esticaram o braço direito para frente. Em seguida recitaram em uníssono, lendo o que lhes foi entregue.

- "Juramos jamais se fazer conhecida a existência dos Santos de Athena e nossas habilidades especiais para a proteção da humanidade, bem como não as utilizaremos em benefício próprio ou para caso particular."

- Jurem o segundo item.

- "Os Cosmos a nós inatos, juramos considerá-los sagrados como um presente destinado pela Deusa Athena, nossa protegida, e jamais torná-los banais com seu uso."

- Muito bem, por hora descansem.- o sol do meio-dia grego já os castigava, mas tiveram de manter suas posições sob ele, apenas afastando os pés e descontraindo os braços.

- Os termos relacionados às funções de cavaleiros já foram revisados e jurados adequadamente. Vamos aos termos de qualidade civil.- o assistente virou uma página da Ata de Recomendações para as Missões Especiais do Santuário. – Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes, de que maneira voluntários como vocês, deverão agir em caso de corrupção de recursos doados aos necessitados?

- Bem, tomar a frente do caso e denunciar aos órgãos competentes, sob provas concretas e... – Afrodite titubeou na continuidade da resposta, tentando lembrá-la. O homem completou.

- Mesmo que o corrupto seja seu parceiro, ou seja, um cavaleiro de Athena. Jurem.

Voltaram à posição de juramento, lendo novamente o pequeno papel.

- "Juramos jamais corromper as leis vigentes do país assistido. Juramos honrar o nome do Sagrado Santuário de Athena ante aos superiores conscientes de nossa identidade e exercer com justiça as funções a nós conferidas."

- Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião. – Milo deu um passo à frente ao ouvir seu título.- Qual a consequência do não cumprimento desta lei? O que acontecerá com o cavaleiro que não agir com justiça e honestidade, mesmo que esteja sob situações extremas? – o grego fechou os olhos para responder com voz cerimoniosa.

- Será destituído de sua Armadura Sagrada e banido do Santuário. Ponto. - o porta-voz já sorria satisfeito da resposta curta e objetiva, mas o louro ainda comentou com um sorriso, antes de voltar à posição.- Mas, não creio que o "monseur" parceiro seria capaz de algo deste tipo, não?- piscou para Camus propositalmente e riu.- Saída à francesa ou fila do desemprego, estou certo?

- ... será que ele não resiste à uma única oportunidade de fazer essas gracinhas sem contexto?- O cavaleiro de Aquário resmungou baixíssimo para Aldebaran que então deu de ombros por ter ouvido Camus, mas não entendido o que ele falou.

O assistente do Santuário ignorou o murmurinho sobre a informalidade do jovem e continuou com seu trabalho. Distribuiu mais perguntas e juramentos entre eles, até dispensá-los para seguir viagem. Camus foi um dos primeiros a adentrar a van, fugindo do sol escaldante que tomavam na arena. Desabotoou os primeiros botões do uniforme. Afrodite fez o mesmo e comentou.

- Calor, não amigo? Ainda mais para nós, que treinávamos em locais extremamente frios...

- Nem fale. Gostaria de saber qual a intenção de realizarem esta cerimônia final sob o sol do meio-dia! – o ruivo reclamou ainda com a respiração um pouco pesada, correndo o olhar para os colegas. Milo que sentava-se de frente para ele, mais uma vez não perdeu a oportunidade.

- Provavelmente foi para já irmos nos acostumando, pingüim! – deu tapinhas suaves em seu joelho.- Veja só, um país da África, clima tropical... Ah! Essa eu quero ver! – recostou-se no banco, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Venha cá, - Camus chamou-o, agora nitidamente irritado.- Quem lhe deu a permissão de dirigir-se tanto à minha pessoa, insolente Cavaleiro de Escorpião?

O louro soltou um silvo alto, simulando tensão. Encarou-o com voz irônica.

- Cartão Amarelo, Camus! Se já estivéssemos no Zimbabwe acabaria de quebrar uma das leis que jurou ao Santuário. – o ruivo olhou-o interrogativo, mas sem perder a postura séria. Milo explicou em sussurro. – Acabou de citar o meu título em voz alta na presença de civis. – apontou com a cabeça em direção ao motorista, que afinal, _era_ um civil. Camus desconsertou-se. Tinha razão, como pode cometer tal falta, antes mesmo de começar a cumprir sua missão? Aquele grego... tirava-lhe do sério! Decidiu não responder mais nada, voltando seus olhos à paisagem que começava a correr do lado de fora da janela.

- Tsc, tsc... Que feio... E estava tudo tão decoradinho...- provocou-o mais, mantendo o sorriso sarcástico. Os outros soltaram um riso contido, enquanto Camus fechava mais ainda o cenho. Então, subitamente com a paciência esgotada sob os risos, declarou erguendo-se um pouco no assento e encarando-o:

- Escute bem, "MILO"... Infelizmente fui sorteado para fazer dupla com um moleque como você. Como assinamos no dia da oficialização, EU fui escolhido para ser o representante do Santuário no Zimbabwe em primeiro lugar. Você é um mero suplente e não vou tolerar desrespeito! Você é totalmente irresponsável, infantil... e _dispensável_!– Escorpião interrompeu-o com uma gargalhada. O francês levantou a voz em um tom tenso que o fez calar-se.- Não sei como conseguiu se tornar um cavaleiro, mas tenho certeza que não sobreviverá sequer uma semana com este comportamento insano num ambiente como aquele. Mesmo você sendo um dos... – olhou para o motorista, hesitando por um instante.- E para mim você não passará de um NADA, entendeu? Nada!

_Fim do Flash-back._

"Um nada...", o louro repetia a si bebericando uma lata quente de cerveja, que logo deixou de lado.

"In any other world  
You could tell the difference  
And let it all unfurl  
Into broken remenance"

[Em qualquer outro mundo  
Você poderia dizer qual é a diferença  
E deixar tudo desenrolar  
Dentro de uma lembrança quebrada]

Muitos já haviam ido embora da reunião. Milo aproximou-se da caçamba de uma picape onde estava Camus deitado com a cabeça apoiada às mãos. Admirou-se por ele não estar em nenhuma rodinha jogando papo fora ou contando vantagens. Sentou-se na borda da caçamba e se arrastou para trás, acomodando-se cuidadosamente ao lado do ruivo. Surpreendentemente, Camus puxou assunto com Milo enquanto observava as estrelas acima, comentando a vida dura que aquelas famílias levavam. O louro sorriu de alegria por finalmente ter a oportunidade de encontrá-lo aberto a algum tipo de conversa.

"Smile like you mean it  
And let youreself let go

Cos its all in the hands  
Of a bitter bitter of man"

[Sorria como você queria  
E deixe-se levar

Porque tudo está nas mãos  
De um homem amargo, amargo]

Passaram quase uma hora trocando ideias sobre o trabalho diferente que exerciam lá. Chegaram até a concordar em uma coisa: o trabalho na Cruz Vermelha era bem mais difícil que algumas batalhas das quais enfrentaram em nome de Athena; mas em compensação, com resultados muito mais gratificantes.

- Vou buscar mais cerveja, -disse Milo sorrindo até o aglomerado maior. Suspirava de alegria por parecer estar finalmente se entendendo com o colega.

Então ele acabou se demorando, pois no fim as bebidas haviam se esgotado. Quando voltou de mãos vazias à caminhonete, encontrou Camus com os olhos cerrados e respiração lenta, parecendo dormir. Subiu acomodando-se novamente ao seu lado.

"Say goodbye to the world  
You thought you lived in  
Take a bow  
Play the part  
Of a lonely lonely heart  
Say goodbye to the world  
You thought you lived in  
To the world you thought you lived in"

[Diga adeus para o mundo  
Em que você achava que vivia  
Faça uma reverência, faça seu papel  
De um coração solitário, solitário  
Diga adeus para o mundo  
Em que você achava que vivia  
Para o mundo em que você achava que vivia]

O louro abriu um sorriso sutil ao observá-lo muito próximo. "Pobre Camus... esta nossa árdua missão é capaz de esgotar até mesmo um homem incansável como você." - pensou, deslizando os dedos delicadamente sobre a farda cáqui do outro. O reflexo das lamparinas à querosene deixavam os cabelos avermelhados de Camus brilhantes como sutis labaredas de fogo. Atraídas por isso, as mãos de Milo passaram a acariciá-los... Então ele atentou ao seu semblante, totalmente sereno e dispare à fisionomia habitualmente fechada.

"I try to live alone  
But lonely is so lonely alone  
So human as I am  
I had to give up my defences"

[Eu tentei viver sozinho  
Mas a solidão é tão solitária  
Então, humano como eu sou,  
Eu tive que abrir mão das minha defesas]

Algo o impedia em desviar seu olhar daquele rosto perfeito, ainda mais com uma expressão quase angelical daquela. Camus angelical? Riu. E como os lábios claros eram bem desenhados! E convidativos... tanto que fizeram-no desejar tomá-los ardentemente na mesma hora; mas, com alguma prudência, apenas o fez de maneira sutil, encostando seus lábios aos dele e acariciando-os de leve com a língua. Não pôde resistir.

"So I smile and try to mean it  
To make myself let go  
Cos it's all in the hands  
Of a bitter bitter man"

[Então eu sorri e tentei dar significado a isso  
Para me deixar levar

Porque tudo está nas mãos  
De um homem amargo, amargo]

De repente, Milo sentiu-se empurrado bruscamente para fora da caçamba caindo sentado sobre a terra seca e poeirenta.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?- estarrecido ao chão, o louro somente olhou o colega furioso saltando do veículo. – Eu não... Eu não acredito que você foi capaz de fazer até isso!

- Desculpe, Camus... eu... – o louro levantou-se.

- Jamais...- o ruivo apontou-lhe incisivo o indicador – Ouça! Jamais se aproxime de mim novamente!

- Camus, por favor, eu não queria... – Milo o seguiu desesperado e foi empurrado novamente por ele sob um silencioso olhar de ódio. Cambaleante desistiu, permanecendo imóvel. Ferido internamente, o louro observou com os olhos mareados a silhueta altiva e de cabelos longos oscilantes a se afastar cada vez mais de si.

"Say goodbye to the world  
You thought you lived in  
Take a bow  
Play the part  
Of a lonely lonely heart  
Say goodbye to the world  
You thought you lived in  
To the world you thought you lived in"

"Cos it's all in the hands  
Of a bitter bitter man"

"In any other world  
you could tell the difference"

[Diga adeus para o mundo  
Em que você achava que vivia  
Faça uma reverência, faça seu papel  
De um coração solitário, solitário  
Diga adeus para o mundo  
Em que você achava que vivia  
Para o mundo em que você achava que vivia]

[Porque tudo está nas mãos  
De um homem amargo, amargo]

[Em qualquer outro mundo  
Você poderia dizer qual é a diferença]

X

Os dias que se seguiram foram ainda mais árduos, principalmente para Milo que apesar de dormir sobre a mesma tenda, tinha de conviver com o silêncio e o desprezo cortante do colega. Seus olhos ardiam de tristeza quando se lembrava da noite fatídica no terreiro dos oficiais. E pensar que minutos antes de tentar beijá-lo e deixar tudo a perder, já sentia despontar a esperança de finalmente tornarem-se amigos... Milo suspirava dolorosamente toda vez que isso lhe vinha à mente. Ele preferia ser xingado de inútil e moleque inconsequente a ter de ser vítima daquele gelo absoluto. Milo passava todo o pouco tempo que permanecia próximo a ele reprovando a si mesmo em voz alta, rindo sem graça de alguma própria trapalhada que por ventura cometia. Assim, esperava desesperadamente chamar a atenção de Camus, porém não lhe era dirigido nem ao menos um olhar de reprovação. Nada. Era como se Milo não existisse. Era como Camus já havia declarado na van, ele passou a ser-lhe UM NADA. Por isso, para fugir dessa dor, o louro mergulhou de cabeça em trabalho árduo. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião decidiu assumir responsabilidade ao departamento infantil, mais precisamente no laboratório pediátrico. Seu sofrimento em relação ao colega era tão intenso que qualquer coisa que o distraísse, ainda que fosse um labor dificílimo, ele teria satisfação em toma-lo como precioso presente.

Muitas vezes, Camus adentrava aquela tenda médica pediátrica para entregar remédios e outras provisões recém-doadas, mas sempre o fazia diretamente ao enfermeiro encarregado, simplesmente ignorando a presença do outro ali, como já era de se esperar.

Então, certo dia, o francês foi levar subsídios à pediatria e ficou sabendo que o enfermeiro havia morrido na semana anterior ao entrar em conflito na fronteira tentando atravessá-la com outros refugiados. Ele não tinha saída senão ter de falar com Milo.

Porém, antes de fazê-lo naquele primeiro dia, a cena a sua frente o fez recuar para observá-la melhor. O louro tratava de uma criança debilitada com o carinho e cuidado de um pai. Camus não sabia bem o porquê, mas o modo como Milo tocava a pequena criança e conversava com ela o fez esquecer, por um momento, o jovem irresponsável e irritante que lhe era. Chegou até escapar-lhe um sorriso de ternura, quase imperceptível, dos lábios.

Houve outras ocasiões em que o aquariano teve de levar-lhe encomendas e vez ou outra reservava-se à porta para ficar observando o trabalho de Milo. Inevitavelmente, sempre saía com uma impressão melhorada do colega. Ele próprio não entendia bem o que acontecia a si, pois após aquela primeira vez que vira Milo com a criança doente passou a ter vontade de observá-lo mais, mesmo que ainda evitasse falar-lhe o que não fosse estritamente o necessário.

E de seu colchonete, Camus quase sempre o via varar a noite trabalhando sobre uma mesinha na tenda, organizando os relatórios médicos das crianças. Notava-lhe dia a dia mais sério e responsável, mas quando (raramente) se atinha diretamente ao rosto louro percebia-o também de semblante cada vez mais triste e cansado.

Numa manhã então, após se vestir, Camus viu Milo ainda deitado nos papéis sobre a mesa. Provavelmente, dormira mais uma vez trabalhando noite afora; pensou em acordá-lo ou deitá-lo ao colchonete, mas desistiu. Logo ele acordaria disciplinadamente para ir trabalhar. Resolveu apressar-se e ir até a base das Forças Armadas para ver se haviam chegado mais provisões, pois já estava atrasado. À tarde, no caminho de volta, Camus notou um aglomerado de mães e crianças diante da tenda pediátrica ainda fechada. Intrigado, voltou rapidamente ao alojamento e encontrou o colega ainda sobre os papéis da mesa. Havia passado muito tempo, por isso estranhou que ele permanecesse na mesma posição.

- Milo. Ei, Milo!- sacudiu-lhe os ombros sob uma ponta de preocupação. Como não obteve resposta, o ruivo insistiu, erguendo lhe com as mãos o rosto desacordado. – Milo! – foi então que notou sua fronte queimando em febre. Sem hesitar, deitou-o ao colchonete e saiu correndo imediatamente da tenda atravessando todo o acampamento à procura de um médico. O ônibus transformado em um hospital móvel estava lotado de enfermos, mas ele subiu bruscamente à plataforma de metal, chamando atenção com o barulho do coturno sobre ela. Viam-se apenas dois enfermeiros por ali e demorou muito até que conseguisse um médico.

Camus sentiu-se extremamente apreensivo e estranho ao ver seu colega sendo levado desacordado para o hospital do acampamento. Parecia que tudo aquilo era sua culpa, por ter sido tão duro com alguém que talvez, gostasse dele de verdade. Mas, como tudo ali era mais complicado e demorado, ficou até cerca de três dias sem receber notícias de Milo.

X

Depois, ficou sabendo que o próprio Milo havia solicitado uma tenda individual para terminar sua recuperação, e o mais surpreendente, o próprio impedia Camus de vê-lo. As coisas pareciam ter tomado um rumo adverso na vida daqueles dois jovens. Camus andava mais preocupado que o normal com Milo; diversas noites passara em frente à tenda da qual era proibido adentrar, apenas observando o parceiro por alguma fresta. O jovem enfermo quase sempre estava sentado na cama, recostado à cabeceira com o olhar perdido em algum horizonte inexistente. Se não ele estava tocando melancólicamente os equipamentos médicos fixos incomodamente ao seu corpo, suspirava deixando uma lágrima escapar e escorrer pelo rosto belo e abatido. O coração do francês se contorcia em remorso ante aquela visão. Uma noite decidiu ficar sentado sobre um bloco de concreto ao lado da tenda do colega. Na mesma manhã ouvira de um enfermeiro que Milo estava com uma doença desconhecida, que antes pensaram ser contagiosa. Foi então que uma esperança se acendeu na alma aquariana; talvez fosse por isso que o louro tivesse impedido-lhe de vê-lo. Camus tomou aquilo como uma prova de consideração e sorriu sutilmente: Milo parecia não desejar passar-lhe sua possível doença. E como o enfermeiro prometeu voltar mais tarde com mais informações, o ruivo permaneceu ali à espera, até mesmo se esquecendo de seus deveres para com o voluntariado.

Camus acendeu um cigarro e voltou a sentar-se ao lado da tenda após observar por uma fissura, Milo dormir. Enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, suspirando profundamente. Depois baforou elevando seu olhar às estrelas para conter as lágrimas nos próprios olhos. Todos os últimos acontecimentos estavam contribuindo para transformar seu duro coração em algo mais enternecido; no fundo talvez ele nunca o tivera odiado de verdade. Agora chegava a sentir falta das gracinhas fora de hora, o sorriso insistente e irritante. Naquele momento, não sabia se era sentimento de culpa ou verdadeiro afeto... mas, a verdade era que seria capaz de tudo para vê-lo bem e logo.

Então, naquela mesma noite, de repente alguns oficiais rebeldes se aproximaram apressados trazendo consigo alguns pertences de Milo que encontraram na outra barraca, a de Camus. Desconfiado, imediatamente o cavaleiro descartou a ponta do cigarro e tomou a frente obstruindo sutilmente a entrada da tenda.

- Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Deixe-nos passar. Temos um mandato para interrogar o membro do voluntariado que se encontra aí dentro.

- Mas, a esta hora? Ele está se recuperando de uma enfermidade, não podem interromper seu repouso assim!

- Temos uma denúncia de desvio de subsídios em nome dele.

- Que nome? – levantou uma sobrancelha desgostando do rumo da conversa.

- Milo Staviannis.

- Impossível, não temos contato algum com o departamento de receptação! Onde estão as provas?

- Estão em poder jurídico do gueto. Temos de levá-lo a interrogatório imediatamente.- os homens avançaram alguns passos, ameaçadores. Camus tentou detê-los com as mãos no peito do líder.

- Não podem tirá-lo daqui agora! Ele ainda não está bem!

- Você é o médico?

- Não. Sou amigo, por que?

- Então, com sua licença...- os homens já o afastavam com violência, abrindo passagem. Furioso, e temendo que o tal julgamento fosse prejudicar a saúde de seu amigo, sob uma descomunal força, Camus os empurrou para trás, os três de uma vez.

- Mas, vocês também não são policiais, então aqui não entram!- berrou.

- Ora, seu... – o líder precipitou-se agressivamente para cima do cavaleiro com uma faca. Foi quando Camus viu que os outros aproveitaram para se dirigir à entrada da tenda. Desesperado, acabou violando uma regra que jurara no coliseu: usou seu cosmo para aplicar um golpe aos invasores. Instantaneamente, após um clarão, os dois ficaram imóveis, como que congelados e em seguida caíram ao chão desacordados. O líder ficou estático de susto e Camus também não o poupou. Após os golpes, o ofegante ruivo deixou-se cair de joelhos ao chão e socou com raiva a terra esbranquiçada. Viu um pingo de água escurecer a superfície seca do chão e logo notou outros. Começara a chuviscar. Em minutos e sob as gotas que caíam cada vez mais fortes, afastou os corpos dos oficiais para longe dali, pela mata até o outro lado do acampamento. Ele jamais pretendera ter feito aquilo, mas o desespero em ver Milo prejudicado injustamente o tirara de si... Mas o que estava feito estava feito. Então ele começou a raciocinar sobre isso enquanto voltava, porém quanto mais o fazia mais confuso ficava. O dia já vinha clareando e quando vislumbrou a tenda de Milo ao longe, num impulso desconhecido começou a correr sob a chuva torrencial em direção a ela.

Abriu a cortina da entrada. Milo já estava desperto, sentado sobre o estofado puído num canto, lendo. Os cabelos louros, longos e soltos lhe cobriam parte do rosto inclinado às páginas do livro. Pareciam mais dourados naquele dia. Vestia um pijama curto listrado, deixando à mostra as pernas grossas cruzadas em posição de lótus. Então, este ergueu o olhar ao perceber sua presença ali. Algo gelado percorreu lhe a espinha: Camus estava bem à sua frente, encharcado e sob um olhar indecifrável. O que ele fazia ali? Não fora avisado para não vir? Talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa..., pensou.

- Camus...- sussurrou e antes de sequer tentar raciocinar, foi calado de súbito pelos lábios frios do francês que acabara de lançar-se ao estofado, agarrando-o ávido. Milo sentiu o corpo molhado do aquariano esfriando o seu ainda febril, contraiu os músculos ameaçando afastar-se, mas a língua que explorava sua boca era quente. Desta vez, estava sentindo de verdade o gosto do homem por qual se apaixonara e por isso decidiu romper a resistência e se entregar. Camus percebeu quando o corpo do grego finalmente relaxou. Então tomou a liberdade de estreitá-lo ainda mais entres seus braços até que interrompeu o beijo, roçando de leve a ponta de seu nariz e lábios até a nuca loura. Inspirou profundamente sentindo a nota de seu perfume, enterrou os dedos na cabeleira vasta e clara, arfando de satisfação. Milo ainda não sabia bem como agir. Primeiro pensou estar delirando sob o efeito de algum remédio, mas quando uma das mãos de seu parceiro deslizou decidida até seu abdome teve certeza do presente ser real. Arrepiou-se. Os lábios úmidos do francês retomaram os seus e a mão voltou a subir por seu corpo, só que por baixo da roupa. Discretamente o jovem grego tentou retirá-la dali. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido e ele não desejava ser vítima de uma ilusão. O Camus que conhecia jamais o tocaria daquele modo. O Camus que conhecia, o odiava.

- Pare... – mas o outro não deu ouvidos, apenas lhe abraçou ternamente.

- Por favor... me perdoe, Milo... – Camus segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos fitando os olhos claros.- Como você está? Como se sente?

- Estou bem...

- Desculpe-me por agredi-lo como sempre fiz. Você não precisava, Milo... não precisava se esforçar tanto...- o grego sorriu levando suas mãos aos fios úmidos e amarrados por um elástico de Camus. Que cor bela e exótica de cabelo... Vermelho como o fogo, em contraste a toda denotação ao gelo que seu dono carregava. E as sobrancelhas... acentuavam finamente a personalidade daquele apaixonante francês. Acariciou-as deslizando delicadamente o polegar até aqueles lábios que pareciam esculpidos por algum anjo.

- Eu só queria te provar... que eu não sou o irresponsável que pensa, Camus.- disse com a voz já embargada iniciando em seguida um magoado e silencioso choro. O aquariano afundou-se novamente na curva do pescoço de Milo, suspirando pesadamente. Abraçou-lhe ainda mais forte, como se não desejasse mais se separar e sentiu os soluços copiosos de Milo se intensificando. Então apenas deixou-lhe chorar por longos minutos sobre seu ombro.

- Quero que volte para nossa tenda. Só uma coisa eu gostaria de tirar de lá... Aquela odiosa mesa.

Milo riu fraco e abanou a cabeça em positivo.

A partir deste dia, Camus prometera a si que aquelas foram as últimas lágrimas de Milo. Nunca mais o deixaria derramá-las novamente.

X

**2ª PARTE**

Logo um novo enfermeiro encarregado assumiu o voluntariado da pediatria. Um médico, que seria o ideal para o departamento, era raro de se encontrar. Porém, Milo havia se dado bem com o trabalho de cuidar das crianças e estava feliz em poder voltar após a recuperação de sua saúde. Às vezes um leigo engajado era melhor do que um médico descomprometido. Camus toda vez que o observava, não cogitava-o em função mais ideal. No dia em que voltou à atividade, uma multidão se aglomerou ao redor do louro, munida de centenas de perguntas preocupadas. Ele lhes explicava pacientemente que tivera uma queda de resistência por excesso de trabalho e... bem, inventou que também fora pelo clima tropical que ainda não estava acostumado. Deixou-os tranqüilos, garantindo já estar muito bem e pronto a reiniciar suas atividades.

Quem obviamente não perdia a oportunidade de observá-lo com certo encantamento era Camus, ao longe. Sentia-se totalmente envolvido àquele grego, de uma maneira qual jamais imaginara. No entanto, ainda não parara para raciocinar sobre a própria mudança repentina. A partir daqueles episódios, nunca perdia a mínima oportunidade de estar por perto. Evitava ser visto, mas via-lhe. A mão carinhosa a aplicar uma vacina ao braço pequeno e escuro, uma história contada com humor fazendo os dentes falhados, mas branquíssimos de uma criança se evidenciarem num riso gostoso, um afago no cabelinho crespo trazendo-lhe o sono. E o mais impressionante era o sorriso de Milo: indelével e claro; mesmo diante de cenas atrozes que fariam abalar o coração de qualquer ser mortal. Por pior que fosse o estado de saúde de um pequeno que chegava às suas mãos, ele encontrava um jeito alegre de reconfortá-lo e a seus pais. Fazia jus à farda branca que vestia, era um verdadeiro soldado da Cruz Vermelha.

E Camus trazia estas observações à mente todas as noites, deitado ao lado de seu amigo. Quantas vezes deteve o próprio impulso em tocá-lo tão próximo? Milo quase sempre dormia pesado, abatido pelo cansaço e Camus voltava à posição de fitar o teto ocre e desbotado da tenda.

Algo numa noite, então, lhe lampejou em meio a tantos pensamentos: estava definitivamente apaixonado por Milo.

X

- Camus, você viu aquele meu casaco onde eu costumava guardar o radinho de comunicação? – o louro revirava as caixas onde ficavam seus pertences.

- Como ele era?

- Aquele de sarja... verde-militar que eu trouxe da Grécia...

- Ah, sei. É... – o francês lembrou-se de tê-lo visto nas mãos dos militares que tentaram capturar o amigo na madrugada chuvosa.- Não vi, não, Milo. Desculpe. – curvou-se para amarrar o coturno.

- Que coisa... Não lembro de tê-lo tirado da caixa nas últimas semanas... Pior é que agora deu pra esfriar nesta terra! Não imaginava que aqui chovesse algum dia, muito menos que fizesse frio!- Camus riu sutilmente balançando a cabeça. Colocou uma mão para fora da tenda para verificar a temperatura.

- É... está frio, mesmo. Você ainda não deve sair desprotegido nesta temperatura, tome. – o ruivo retirou o próprio casaco do corpo, estendendo-o ao companheiro. - Ainda não se recuperou totalmente. – o escorpiano fitou-lhe, iniciando um terno sorriso. Esticou a mão para pegá-lo e sem querer tocou na dele. Sob a corrente elétrica que lhe percorreu de imediato, Camus deixou que o casaco caísse e num movimento impetuoso puxou Milo para si pela mão. Segurou firme pela nuca os cabelos claros e aproximou o próprio rosto começando a roçar os lábios na pele dele. Estava louco de vontade em senti-lo. A primeira reação do grego foi o de se afastar, mas o outro avançou a medida que este ia para trás. De olhos fechados, deixando-se inebriar pelo perfume do colega, Camus ignorou o recuo seguindo em frente até encontrarem o obstáculo de um dos mastros de sustentação da tenda. Preso entre a barra e o ruivo, Milo não teve outra escolha a não ser se deixar levar novamente, como no dia da chuva. Milo estava tentando evitar se entregar desde então, temeroso de que Camus pudesse apenas estar fazendo pilhéria dele. Não queria mais uma vez sair ferido. Ofegante, o francês parecia saborear cada vez mais o contato físico que fazia por sua própria vontade. Acariciava-lhe decididamente o pescoço, a nuca, a face e a todas estas partes os lábios macios de Camus acompanhavam as mãos. Tamanha a intensidade dos carinhos de seu colega que Milo cerrou os olhos tentando um autocontrole, porém, um gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios entreabertos e traído pelo seu próprio corpo acabou entregando-se indefeso e deliciosamente àqueles toques tão lascivos.

Um gemido abafado foi ouvido quando uma das mãos másculas do ruivo fugiu da face do grego e invadiu-lhe lentamente o baixo ventre.

- Camus... o que... – respirações já entrecortadas não lhe deram a oportunidade de ter uma resposta. Seu membro foi pressionado entre os dedos grossos e pela voracidade com que o francês lhe lambia e chupava a pele, parecia querer ir além. Porém, antes disso tomou-lhe os lábios com paixão.

- Milo...- balbuciava enquanto parava o beijo para tomar ar e voltava em seguida a beber daquela boca quente. Até mesmo ele se espantava com quanto desejo pelo grego havia se acumulado nos últimos dias. Alcançou com o polegar um mamilo rosa e aveludado de Milo. Friccionou-o com movimentos circulares arrancando-lhe mais suspiros. Imediatamente sentiu o pequeno botão enrijecer-se sob seu dedo. Puxou a cabeça loura para trás segurando-a pelos cabelos e fez estampar naquela face uma expressão de leve dor e prazer. Tirou a camisa grossa à força e deslizaram juntos pelo mastro até o chão. Respirações arfantes.

Milo, enlaçado ao pescoço dele, trazia ao nariz os fios avermelhados e perfumados. Deslizava seus dedos entre eles, com carinho. Então, sentindo seu baixo ventre já começando a pulsar pelas massagens de Camus aproximou-se mais e lambeu um lóbulo de sua orelha, ainda muito que timidamente. Pouco depois, sentindo-se mais à vontade, distribuiu-lhe mordiscadinhas e também passou a despi-lo. O aquariano o ergueu um pouco sobre o tablado para facilitar a retirada das calças. Em alguns segundos a língua quente de Camus fazia o trajeto lento e torturante do tórax ao membro quase ereto de Milo. Abocanhou o fruto de seu desejo e iniciou o movimento cadenciado de sobe e desce sobre ele. O parceiro gemia e arfava; os pêlos de seu corpo cresciam em arrepio. Esporadicamente, o francês detinha-se à ponta, massageando com a língua em movimentos circulares. O outro cerrava os punhos quando ela era assoprada de leve antes de ter a ereção abocanhada novamente. Fora isso, Camus esfregava-lhe as virilhas com as mãos durante todo o ato, intensificando as sensações. Naquele momento os dois estavam deitados ao chão em pura luxúria.

- C-Camus...- arquejos aumentando de freqüência e mais alguns espasmos, a boca do ruivo encheu-se de fluídos de repente. Engoliu-o todo e olhou para Milo: de olhos e dentes cerrados ainda saboreava o efeito do clímax que acabara de lhe proporcionar. Impiedoso, ainda subiu até ele e acariciou o peitoral definido que parava aos poucos de ofegar. Assim o fez estremecer novamente pelo corpo ainda todo sensível. Beijou-lhe com delicadeza a face morena de sol e contornou todos seus músculos arrastando neles uma das mãos.

- Você... é muito gostoso, Milo...- sussurrou-lhe, não podendo mais evitar o comentário. Nunca imaginara que um dia estaria falando uma coisa daquelas àquele cavaleiro, mas apenas a visão de seu corpo nu e lustro pelo suor o deixava louco. Milo ergueu-se com um sorriso, enlaçou-se novamente ao pescoço do ruivo e também lhe declarou em voz rouca e libidinosa.

- Me possua, francês...

Camus então, sem responder-lhe mergulhou o rosto na cabeleira vasta e clara, inspirando profundamente aproveitando o momento. Adorava fazer isso... suspirar ao pé do ouvido. Aos poucos suas mãos grossas alcançaram as nádegas do parceiro. Um dedo introduzido com cuidado, um gemido. Milo agarrou-o mais firme. Outro dedo para alargar a entrada delicada e macia. O louro resistiu a mais essa dor, mas não pôde à terceira: a ereção totalmente túrgida penetrou cortante e lhe arrancou um alto gemido, jogando a cabeça loura para trás e o fez trêmulo. O membro voltou um pouco e introduziu-se novamente.

- Aaahn... Ahn...- as estocadas se iniciaram e o grego segurou para não se fazer muito sonoro. Mas, era impossível nas primeiras. Vigorosamente o aquariano lhe invadia, esforçando-se e destacando os músculos claros por todo o corpo. Aos poucos, o louro foi se acostumando com a dor e, dando lugar ao prazer, começou a fazer um sutil rebolado com os quadris. Gemia. Puxou o rosto ruivo para si e beijou-lhe vigorosamente, tentando não lhe atrapalhar o ritmo. De repente, sentiu-se agarrado pela cintura que foi pressionada cada vez com mais força contra a ereção de Camus. Agora quem gemia alto era ele e logo encheu o corpo do grego de seu líquido quente. Sob fortes espasmos, deitou Milo e estreitou-lhe em um apertado abraço. O calor do corpo de seu amado colado ao seu era a sensação mais agradável que já tivera na vida e não desejaria separar-se dele tão cedo. Dois corpos selados por suor e prazer...

Milo tendo Camus sobre si, beijou-lhe os cabelos e acariciou-os com ternura. Apesar de todo receio que passou a sentir desde que foi empurrado da picape, já confiava mais nele e estava finalmente feliz.

X

À noite, a companhia de um ao outro era o bálsamo que precisavam para viver – e sobreviver – àquele lugar tão difícil. Chegaram até mesmo a perder um pouco de peso pela escassez de alimentos e tinham de lidar todos os dias com dramas e perigos extremos. Os refugiados rebelavam-se constantemente e entravam em conflitos violentos por comida e remédios, muitos deles sob armas brancas e de fogo contrabandeadas. Como Cavaleiros de Athena, promotores da segurança e paz aos cidadãos comuns, Camus e Milo deveriam interferir impreterivelmente toda vez que tinham conhecimento de algum conflito, mas claro, eram proibidos de usar o poder dos cosmos. Fora para isso que haviam sido convocados pelo Santuário.

Uma manhã, o ruivo estava ao lado de seu amado nu e deitado ao colchonete. Ele aplicava um remédio sobre alguns ferimentos em seu corpo, causados nas inúmeras lutas corporais com os rebeldes. Passava a gaze embebida na pele morena e musculosa, sob protestos.

- Tá ardendo, Camus, pô. Pára, agora chega.- ergueu-se afastando as mãos dele de si.

- Seu maluco! Tem que higienizar isso aí, senão pode infeccionar.

- Ah, são só arranhões!- levantou-se fazendo pouco caso da preocupação do outro.- Vamos nos vestir; estamos atrasados.

- Ok... Já vi que você não tem jeito mesmo, né, seu inconseqüente? – sorriu resignado ao dizer isso. Milo virou-se e prendeu os pulsos dele firmemente com as mãos.

- Me chamou de quê?- juntou as sobrancelhas, simulando estar bravo. O ruivo entrou na brincadeira.

- Criança? – respondeu outra coisa de propósito comprimindo um olho e sorrindo meio de lado.

- Não.

- Insolente?

- Também não.- ele ria.

- Hum...- olhou de cima a baixo o corpo nu em sua frente.- Indecente...

- Quase...- Milo trouxe o rosto dele para bem próximo ao seu. Sua voz saiu rouca.- Inconseqüente. E vai ser o que vou te fazer agora... – mas Camus o afastou antes que tentasse qualquer coisa.

- Hã, hã! Não desta vez. Olhe a hora.

- Humpf... Salvo pelo gongo, ahn? Mas só por enquanto... – sorriu malicioso, dando tapinhas leves em sua face.

Ambos se apressaram em vestir-se. Puseram a farda branca – que já não era tão branca – e saíram sorrindo da tenda. Mais um dia de árduo trabalho, mas estavam felizes: tinham um ao outro, sempre. Porém, ao primeiro passo fora do abrigo, Camus foi abordado por um grandalhão vestido de militar.

- Senhor Camus, está preso por assassinato.

- Como? – com ajuda de mais dois corpulentos, o oficial já foi lhe algemando. Milo foi interceptado por outros dois, confuso.

- Encontramos três corpos de oficiais na ala oeste do gueto Rawrutu. Pelas impressões digitais nas canelas das botas identificamos você. – Camus não respondeu. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo ia dar problema, mas não teve a intenção de matá-los... Só estava protegendo Milo.

- Ah, Camus...- o representante da ONU no Zimbabwe, qual ele conhecia do dia dos juramentos na arena, aproximou-se.- Você não violou as regras que foram assinadas lá na Grécia, violou? Por favor, diga que não.

- Perdoe-me, comandante Bawhnni.- apenas respondeu o francês, abaixando a cabeça e demonstrando certo arrependimento. Ele provavelmente seria destituído de sua armadura com aquele consentimento.

- Sabe que será julgado pelos líderes do gueto, não sabe? Aqui é uma terra sem lei, Camus. Nem mesmo nós podemos interferir, a não ser que tivesse como acionar a OTAN... Mas acredito que ela jamais se interessaria pelo seu caso. – o representante lhe era sincero e rascante. Milo gritou do outro lado.

- Como assim, julgado pelos líderes do gueto? Isso não! Camus, por favor, diga que foi em legítima defesa! – o louro já conhecia a história da madrugada de chuva.

- Milo...

- Levem-no.- disse o oficial que o segurava lançando-lhe com violência para os outros. Bawhnni tentou se justificar enquanto levavam o francês para uma Land Rover.

- Desculpe-me, Camus. Você entende... Ou é você ou sou eu...- os outros soltaram Milo, que correu agarrar o colarinho do representante.

- Você está louco, comandante? Irão matá-lo! Os Rawrutu são muitos hostis, eu sei disso, eu já senti na pele! Veja...- mostrou-lhe os ferimentos no abdome.

- Mais uma vez me perdoe, cavaleiro. Também não quero por minha vida em risco.

- Não! Você tem que fazer alguma coisa! – sacudia-o com desespero.- Você é o único que pode!

- Ouça, jovem, se ele usou seus poderes uma vez poderá usar mais uma se quiser se livrar da pena dos rebeldes. Veja, eu não fui tão egoísta assim! Eu não sou um Cavaleiro de Athena; ele é.– sorriu amarelo, tentando convencê-lo. Milo balançou a cabeça em negação, fitando descrente o rosto do homem.

- Pois, sabe... Eu conheço Camus bem demais! Com licença. – empurrou-o e saiu em disparada, correndo em direção ao gueto.

X

"Droga! Se ao menos eu tivesse como entrar em contato com o Santuário!"- pensou Milo, enquanto se escondia atrás de alguns veículos. Viu quando Camus entrou numa casa de barro, sob a violência dos oficiais. O grego seguiu com cuidado até uma das janelas abertas, porém, minutos depois todas elas se fecharam. Ele então ficou ali, tentando ouvir alguma coisa importante, mas só o que se ouvia eram os gritos dos oficiais; nenhum sinal da voz de Camus. Deslizou as costas pela parede da casa e passou as mãos pelo o rosto, preocupado. Ficou sentado, com todos os músculos retesados de tensão e suspirou profundamente até que lembrou-se de um aparelho de telefone precário no ambulatório pediátrico.

Milo correu o mais que pôde à pediatria e suplicou ao enfermeiro encarregado o uso do telefone. Com muito custo, conseguiu com que a telefonista enviasse uma mensagem ao Santuário. Porém, teve que refazê-la mais à noite. Ele não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer naquelas terras, por mais que tivesse feito amigos. Todos, sem exceção, temiam os Rawrutu. Passou todo o resto do dia pensando numa maneira de livrar seu amado daquelas mãos cruéis. Por isso, só voltou ao gueto no dia seguinte.

- Camus... Camus...- chamou em voz baixa ao encontrar a porta da casinha rústica aberta e vazia.

- Milo! – sussurrou um timbre mais alto, alguém na cela ao lado fechada por caules de bambu.

- Camus!- virou e colou-se rapidamente às grades.- Oh, meu Deus, você está bem? – o francês ergueu-se com dificuldade e segurou em suas mãos. Ele estava coberto por hematomas e um pouco ensangüentado.

- Milo... Saia já daqui, por favor, é perigoso.

- O que fizeram com você? Desgraçados!

- Esqueça. Eu fui condenado... Eles logo voltarão para me executar, o julgamento foi agora a pouco.

- Não! Por que não usou os cosmos? O Execução Aurora... – o ruivo baixou triste o olhar.

- Não... Eu mereço morrer, Milo... Pelo modo como eu sempre fui; por quanto eu fiz você sofrer... Por trair as leis do Santuário...

- Mas... O que você está dizendo? Que besteira é essa agora, Camus?- ele tentava lhe beijar, agarrando-o através das grades. Seus olhos começaram a umedecer-se.

- Eu descobri tarde... o quanto eu te amava, Milo. Se eu não tivesse sido tão rude como eu sempre fui... O meu erro foi fazer isso com você em um lugar difícil como este. Então, aquela noite você não estaria de cama e eu não teria usado meus poderes... Provavelmente eles nem teriam vindo atrás de você. Se aproveitaram de que você estava debilitado.

- Acho... acho que isso não tem nada a ver... Camus, por favor...- e o francês sorriu, acariciando-lhe terno.

- Estes dois meses foram os melhores da minha vida, pode acreditar. Talvez seja egoísmo meu querer mais do que eu já tive com você.

- Não!- ele puxou Camus pela camisa, com uma mistura de raiva e desespero. Se não tivesse aquelas grades entre eles Milo o teria surrado.- Me prometa que vai usar seu cosmo e sair daqui vivo. Prometa, Camus! - mas, não houve tempo para o outro lhe responder. O oficial maior entrou bruscamente com um fuzil na mão. Milo afastou-se um pouco, com olhar de terror e foi empurrado com violência para a parede oposta. Desequilibrado, caiu no chão. O grandalhão apontou a arma para o condenado através dos caules de bambu.

- Por favor, não!- gritou o escorpiniano, tentando se levantar e implorou.- Camus! Use-o, por favor! O Execução Aurora, agora!- mas, o ruivo apenas o olhava fixamente triste e lhe fazendo uma negação sutil. Ele se recusava a manchar o nome do Santuário novamente e Milo sabia disso.

- Por favor...

O clique da arma engatilhada foi ouvido. Um clarão e um aterrorizante grito de dor em seguida. O grandalhão caiu ao chão imóvel. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião estava em posição de ataque, ofegante. " Se você não tem coragem de violar as regras para salvar sua vida, eu tenho, Camus..." – pensou enquanto dirigia um sorriso cansado a ele. Porém, o francês também estava imóvel ao chão; com o rosto virado para baixo e os cabelos longos e vermelhos espalhados pela terra batida.

- Camus! - o grego correu em tal desespero que com força desconhecida conseguiu arrombar a tranca da cela. Pegou o corpo desacordado do amado e lhe beijou continuadamente na face.- Não... Acorde! Por favor, isso não! Você não pode me deixar... – acariciou a face ferida em várias regiões pelas agressões anteriores. Abraçou-o mais contra si e de repente ouviu uma voz abafada entre seu peito.

- Eu não seria... tão inconseqüente quanto você... para deixá-lo. – com felicidade olhou para a fisionomia cansada de Camus e começou a chorar. O jovem francês ainda estava muito fraco e mantinha os olhos cerrados quando um outro grupo de oficiais entrou impetuoso para o fundo da cela. Um agarrou Milo e arrastou-o para fora e outro encostou o cano da arma na cabeça ruiva de Camus.

- Não vão pensando que vamos aliviar para vocês! Sabemos que são cavaleiros e não foram bem-vindos por nós desde o começo, caso não saibam!

- Maldito! – gritou o grego entredentes. O oficial que encostava a arma em Camus apontou-lhe o indicador com ódio.

- Fique quieto, lourinho! Mais cedo ou mais tarde faríamos pagar por crimes que não cometeram! Tentamos isso uma vez com você, mas seu amiguinho aqui atrapalhou!

- Quanto mais voluntários, mais bocas, entende? Não precisamos de muitos motivos para incriminar alguém. - disse um outro que lhe segurava com força.

- Estamos fartos de gente estranha por aqui. Bom, acho melhor despedir-se agora do rapazinho cabelo de fogo, grego...

- Não... isso não...- Milo também já não tinha forças. Certamente uma consequência do estado emocional e má alimentação naquele lugar rascante. Sua voz saiu baixa e cansada e não via como conseguiria aplicar outro golpe nos agressores, o cosmo estava quase esvanecido. Tentou se debater e sentiu os próprios músculos ardendo de exaustão. Por um lampejo de fraqueza e desesperança começou a chorar copiosamente. Não conseguiria lidar com o fato de ver seu amado morrer na sua frente e não poder fazer nada. E pensar que por alguns minutos atrás tinha sorrido, achando que já estava tudo bem. Eles eram tão jovens... e como sempre ele se decepcionava com o futuro. Por isso as densas lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão não o deixaram perceber o momento em que perdeu a consciência nos braços dos oficiais.

.oOXOo.

**Epílogo**

Ele não acreditava naquela pele tão alva e macia. Já estava bem melhor que nos últimos dias. E pensar que por frações de segundo, nenhum dos dois estaria ali, agora. Sentiu sua mão que passeava pela face bela, detida por outra.

- Vá descansar.

- Você deve estar ficando doido, não é, Camus. Desde quando eu lhe deixaria sozinho?- ele riu sentando-se no banquinho ao lado do leito.

- Você já fez muito por mim, Milo. Agora estou bem, graças a você.

- Não. Graças ao Aiolia que chegou a tempo de nos salvar...

- É, não sabia que você tinha conseguido falar com o Santuário. Vou querer me desculpar com ele depois. – se ergueu na cama, já sem dificuldade.

- Ah, deixa disso, o 'Olia é gente boa, ele entendeu seu lado. Eu é que já não...

- Lado? Que lado?

- Nenhum na verdade... É que eu só fiquei meio decepcionado por você não ter me prometido...

- Prometido... – repetiu, incitando-o a falar de uma vez.

- De usar o cosmo para se salvar.

- Ah, tá! Não gosto de fazer promessas para depois quebrá-las. A última que quebrei partiu meu coração.- Milo sorriu.

- É mesmo? E qual foi a última que você quebrou, monseur ?

- A de nunca mais fazê-lo chorar por minha causa...

O louro fez uma expressão comovida num meio sorriso e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Então você estava vendo?

- Cada gota que escorria de seus olhos.

- Eu te amo, Camus. – sorriu acariciando-lhe.

- Eu também... moleque... "Já não tão inconseqüente". – riu.

- Seu sorriso é lindo. Deveria fazê-lo mais vezes.

- Hum... vou pensar no seu caso...

E ambos beijaram-se ternamente, prontos para fazer promessas e depois quebrá-las, amar e serem amados. Onde quer que estivessem e para sempre...

FIM

_Música: __**Any Other World do Mika**_

**Nota Final: **_Ah, tá tudo muito clichezinho, eu sei, mas fiz com tanto carinho, Bru! Eu tive a idéia dessa fic no começo do ano qdo eu vi na tv um clipe do Wyclef Jean (q amo!) chamado Sweetest Girl (por isso o nome da fic). Aquele ambiente do clipe, num acampamento de imigrantes (no caso da fic, refugiados) é muito parecido com qual eu quis ambientar aqui. _

_Na verdade, a minha idéia para essa fic era bem maior, por isso não chegou nem perto do que eu queria realmente, mas no fim eu gostei. O tempo curto foi meu inimigo e o carinho que eu tenho pela minha amiguinha-secreta, amigo. Então, depois de lê-la vcs tiram a média! heheheheh Ah! e desculpem o lemon torpe... Prometo um maior e melhor para a próxima! Beijos_


End file.
